Survival Training
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: Robin and Artemis have been partnered up for a training exercise. When night falls the two quickly end up 'training' together. Smut.


"There's a cave up ahead," Artemis called out to her partner. Robin nodded. They were on a training exercise; the team had been split into pairs by Batman and dumped on this hidden island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean for 72 hours. It was a survival test

The cave was ideal, deep enough to serve as shelter but no so deep as they could get lost in it. "What's that?" Artemis demanded as Robin dumped a ton of wood on the floor by her feet. "Firewood." He said simply. Robin was something of a paradox in that he was the most talkative of the team, (excluding Wally of course) yet could also be the quietest, saying little to no words while actually on the job.

Night fell but the cave was illuminated by a roaring fire. Robin sat cross-legged by the fire, rubbing his hands together, while Artemis leant against the wall behind him, playing with an arrow in her hand. "I bet Wally's freezing his ass off out there," she snickered. Robin didn't respond. He was busy cooking the meat on the fire.

Between the two of them they'd managed to kill and skin one of the animals, although neither of them was sure what it was. "And we did all this with no powers." Robin smirked. "We don't need powers," he chimed in. "That's 'cause we're the cool ones," Artemis grinned. Robin raised an eyebrow, "You think I'm cool?" he questioned. Artemis cocked her head to the left, "in your own way, yeah." Robin shrugged: "Maybe it's just the fire, but I've always thought you were hot..."

He rammed Artemis up against the wall, their lips locked together in a deep snog. None of the others seemed to have noticed, but Robin was definitely taller. He was still short but he was taller than her chin now, which somehow made him more like her type. His hands slid over her shoulders and down her long back until it reached her butt. He squeezed softly, his fingers groping her asshole.

She reached up and let her hair down, brushing it out of her eyes, their lips still connected. Her lips opened naturally and his tongue pushed past her lips and into her mouth, savouring her taste. She fumbled with his utility belt, eventually managing to unclip it but falling over, and pulling him with her, in the process. The two rolled around on the floor by the fire, clasped in each other's arms.

As they came to a stop Artemis was on top. She pinned Robin down by his arms. "You taste good Artie," he grinned. She smirked: "Let's see how good you taste..." She pulled down the pants of his costume and tugged down his white briefs. She licked the end of his erect cock.

He moaned out as the blonde beauty ravished the end of his dick but he longed for more. She obliged. His groans grew louder and higher in pitch as she took his penis into her mouth, sliding it in and out over her juicy red lips. He had to bite his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out as she released his cock and started to suck one of his balls. She rolled it around her mouth with her tongue before pushing it back out and giving the other testicle the same treatment.

She took his dick all the way into her mouth and down her throat, twirling it with her tongue as her hands rubbed his legs passionately. He moaned out in desperation as she massaged his inner thighs with her slender fingers. With a naughty glint in her eye, she let go of his dick and smirked up at Robin.

"Not too bad I guess," she taunted, her hand stroking his dick softly as she spoke. She could see he wanted more. "Would you like me to keep going?" she asked with a mocking laugh. He nodded. "Well..." she stroked faster, "I might..." She wrapped her hand around his dick, completely in control now. "Who's the best looking?" she asked innocently. "You are," he told her. She worked his dick a little faster, "Who's the hottest?" "You are," he answered a little louder. She jerked him off slowly but hard now. "Who's the sexiest?" "You are!" She licked the head of his cock. "What would you do for me?" "Anything!" "Anything?" he nodded.

"If I give you a blowjob, then you owe me a million favours. In fact, you will be my servant for a week." Robin nodded quickly. "Two weeks?" Artemis pushed her luck a bit further. Robin groaned out, "Two weeks." He confirmed. She grinned then dived down on his dick.

The blowjob was worth the earlier torture, the way she swirled his cock around her mouth, devouring it. As her tongue hit a sensitive spot, his hips thrust forwards and she felt the end of his penis slam into the back of her throat. "Ugh," she moaned as he thrust up again. She rolled over so his pelvis was on top of her head now and deep throated his cock. It tasted good. "Rob, face fuck me. Now."

Robin shrugged, who was he to disobey such a beautiful woman? He immediately pounded his hips forwards against her cheeks. His legs were around her neck, his thighs rubbing up against her chin with each thrust. She closed her eyes as he throat fucked her but was jutted back to reality as he came down her throat.

He rolled off her so she could breathe properly and the two of them lay there catching their breath. "Wow..." Robin muttered pushing himself up onto his elbows. A naughty smirk crawled onto Artemis' face. With one large push, she blew out the fire. "What did you do that for?" Robin demanded in disbelief. "Since you said I was so hot, I clearly don't need it." Robin smirked. "... and what about me?" he asked slowly licking his lips. "I guess I'll just have to warm you up" she laughed as Robin moved closer to her.

Artemis got onto all fours over where the fire had been previously. "You can start by spanking me." She felt his dick pressing against her ass as he bent over her, his hands sliding under her and gently groping her breasts. "How hard?" he whispered into her ear. She moaned as his fingers slithered down her stomach and unfastened her belt letting it drop to beneath her. "Hard..." she murmured as he rolled down her green pants to reveal her green bikini knickers.

His palm smacked into her left ass cheek. Her face scrunched up at the impact. He hit her butt again, not quite as hard. With his left hand he gently rubbed the cheek he had just smacked before spanking her again. His free hand now passed under her, between her legs and started to rub the lips of her pussy. She moaned out again softly. She groaned out a lot louder when he spanked her ass while still rubbing her vagina through the panties.

He went to spank her again but she stopped him. "Enough," she breathed out. He grinned: "What now?" "Fuck me Boy Wonder." She ordered. He pulled down her knickers and rubbed the flesh he had just smacked, "That looks like one tight ass," he commented. "Too much of a challenge for you?" Artemis dared. He answered by anally penetrating her. He shoved his cock between her ass cheeks and into her.

She groaned as he fucked her, thrusting in and out to a consistent rhythm. She could see why they called him The Boy Wonder now. He'd been right about her butt, it was damn tight. She moaned out with each thrust as he screwed her. She was still on her hands and knees so he was screwing her doggy style. She could feel him breathing on the back of her neck, his torso bent over hers and his hands gripping her hips tightly. They both groaned out in unison as he ejaculated, his cum filling her ass.

"Okay, I'm whelmed Artie," he announced as he fell back off her. Artemis pinned him to the ground and peeled her shirt off revealing her modest but beautiful boobs. "Call me mistress, servant boy." His eyes widened as he took in her breasts, before narrowing deviously. She peeled the red shirt off her new fuck toy, rubbing his nipples as she positioned her vagina over his cock. "Yes mistress," Robin smirked and started to screw her all over again.

Artemis fucked him cowgirl style, rubbing his nipples with her thumbs as she did so, his hands working her boobs at the same time. She kissed him hard. The night was still young, and they had a lot of training to get through...


End file.
